GOODNIGHT MOON
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Nem sempre a frieza e a beleza perigosa podem permanecer intactas...PandoraxMinos.


**GOODNIGHT MOON**

_Nem sempre a frieza e a beleza perigosa podem permanecer intactas... _

* * *

Ela se encontrava expressamente irritada naquela noite de lua cheia.Detestava a audácia daqueles súditos de Hades e como eles se divertiam ao ver seu nervosismo.

Sentia que sua autoridade não tinha poder algum sobre eles,cada vez que era intimidada _daquela_ forma.

Entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta atrás de si com força,bufando.Abriu as cortinas com violência,deixando o luar iluminar o cômodo.

Respirou fundo ao se lembrar de como _ele_ a deixava desconcertada somente com um olhar.

-_Inferno..._ – disse para si mesmo.

Pandora costumava cativar qualquer ser que fosse com sua calma macabra e sua beleza perigosa.Porém,nunca deu abertura para que ninguém se aproximasse o suficiente como _ele_ fez.

* * *

_-Já não disse para não saírem do Salão? Vocês pensam que isso aqui é brincadeira?_

_-Senhorita Pandora,é necessário irmos até o Castelo para verificar se nenhum daqueles cavaleiros idiotas irão burlar as ordens. – disse Radamanthis._

_-Existem soldados para isso,Radamanthis. O dever dos Kyotos é ficar no Salão,juntamente ao nosso querido deus. – Pandora explicava exasperada,irritada com a presença dele,de Aiacos e Minos no seu castelo._

_Radamanthis respirava fundo,porque assim como os outros dois,detestava quando Pandora tinha ataques de nervosismo._

_-Está bem,nós voltaremos para o Salão. – disse por fim,caminhando em direção à porta.Foi acompanhado somente por Aiacos._

_Assim que ouviu a porta sendo aberta e em seguida fechada,Pandora se virou e arregalou as orbes violetas ao encontrar Minos parado à sua frente._

_-Não me escutou? Vá embora! – gritou para o rapaz,que permanecia inexpressivo diante de tais atos._

_Percebendo que suas ordens estavam sendo em vão,chegou mais perto do kyoto e gritou:_

_-Minos de __Griffon,eu ordenei que saísse!_

_Congelou ao sentir o pulso ser pressionado fortemente.Arregalou os olhos novamente,encontrando um brilho diferente nos olhos alaranjados.Minos sorria maliciosamente,o que causou um certo medo na princesa._

_Aproveitou o toque atrevido e ousou mais ainda,puxando o delicado corpo de encontro ao seu._

_-Não gosto de receber ordens de uma garota mimada como você... – sussurrou no ouvido dela,causando-lhe arrepios._

_Sua ira foi tanta ao escutar tal barbaridade que começou ao se debater,tentando desvencilhar-se daquele espectro presunçoso._

_-Me solte!_

_Apertou o pulso delicado com mais força,deixando possíveis marcas,atraindo a atenção de Pandora._

_-Mas você me excita._

_Não deu nem tempo de ter alguma reação,porque o kyoto tomou-lhe os lábios de forma possessiva em seguida._

_Um beijo cheio de malícia e volúpia,que fizeram as pernas da princesa estremecerem._

_No início,queria resistir a todo custo.Quanta audácia!_

_Mas jamais poderia negar que aquele beijo foi bom.Escondia à sete chaves que Minos de __Griffon despertava algo nela que nenhum outro era capaz.Talvez pelo porte altivo,pela indiferença e frieza que carregava...talvez pelo olhar malicioso._

_Logo,deu a liberdade que ele queria.Mostrou como era capaz de deixar uma autoridade como ela louca de paixão._

_Assim que recuperou a consciência,Pandora se livrou dos braços fortes de maneira brusca,ofegando._

_Os lábios ainda inchados davam ao espectro uma visão privilegiada._

_-Saia...agora! – disse com autoridade._

_Ele somente se virou e caminhou até a porta,nem lançando um olhar sequer à Pandora._

* * *

Se antes ele já a perturbava em pensamentos,agora era impossível não carregá-lo consigo o tempo todo.

Levou o indicador aos lábios,tocando-os em seguida,ainda podendo sentir o gosto daquele beijo.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou.Teria que se conter a todo custo,embora fosse praticamente impossível.

Massageou as têmporas,caminhando em direção à poltrona em que estavam suas vestes de dormir.

Vestiu uma fina camisola de seda negra,praticamente invisível,de tão transparente.Deixava bem à mostra o conjunto de _lingeries_ preta que realçava suas curvas de forma espetacular.

Se sentou na cama,enchendo uma taça com vinho tinto,o seu preferido.

À medida que sorvia a bebida,lembrava-se de cada toque ousado daquele ele conseguia tirá-la do sério!

Praguejou quem quer que fosse por bater na porta e tirá-la do transe delicioso em que se encontrava.Provavelmente deveria ser alguma serva desocupada,indo conferir se estava tudo bem com a princesa das trevas.

Abriu a porta com descaso,tendo uma enorme surpresa ao ver _quem_ era.Prendeu a respiração para poder controlar qualquer perda de postura que fosse.

-O que quer aqui? – disse ríspida,estreitando os olhos.

Minos estava vestido somente com uma calça preta,com o abdômen definido à mostra,deixando Pandora em uma situação realmente embaraçosa.

-Pensei que estivesse acordada,e não dormindo como todos os outros desse castelo. – respondeu,entrando no quarto mesmo sem ser convidado.Essas atitudes – típicas dele- eram sensuais mas ao mesmo tempo,irritavam Pandora ao extremo.

-Eu não te convidei para entrar.

À essa altura,ele já estava sentado e sua poltrona.Mantinha o olhar fixo na princesa,que ainda estava parada à porta,deixando-a sem jeito.

Aproveitou a situação e pegou a garrafa de vinho para examiná-la.Passou minutos lendo o que ela continha.

-Não deveria beber essas coisas não apropriadas para pessoas _fracas_...

Pandora se enfureceu com o comentário impertinente e bateu a porta,pisando duro até onde ele estava.

Ao chegar perto,ele somente apertou o pulso feminino e a puxou para que sentasse em seu colo.

Não existia pior situação do que aquela,na opinião dela.

Passou a encarar os olhos cor de âmbar com ódio.

Minos,ao perceber isso,se lembrou que existe uma tênue linha entre o amor e o ódio,e isso o deixava cada vez mais excitado.

Tomou a liberdade para beijar a curva do pescoço alvo de Pandora,deslizando uma mão pelas coxas grossas,arrancando gemidos dela,que cravou as unhas nos ombros do espectro.

Não demorou muito para que outro beijo se iniciasse entre os dois,o que seria um possível convite para a luxúria naquela noite.

Ambos ofegantes,imersos em desejo,impacientes para terminarem logo com aquilo.

Ele a pegou nos braços e a levou até a cama,onde depositou-a com delicadeza sobre os lençóis negros,parando a poucos centímetros de distância para poder contemplar tamanha beleza.

Os olhos violetas brilhavam mais do que o costume,talvez pelo brilho do luar que caía intensamente sobre ambos.

Avançou novamente sobre os lábios dela,murmurando algumas palavras que a tirava do sério.

-Eu te desejo,Pandora...

-Não pare...

As mãos ávidas deslizaram sobre o tecido da camisola e se atreveram a passear debaixo dele,encontrando a peça mínima de renda que ela vestia,rasgando-a em seguida.

Massageou o ponto prazeroso dela,fazendo-a arquear as costas e gemer alto.Uma sintonia fina para seus ouvidos.

As unhas negras arranhavam a extensão das costas dele,fazendo-o investir em carícias mais ousadas.

Assim que ela sentiu um dedo penetrá-la,gritou em sinal de desejo.

Foi o tempo suficiente para que ele tirasse as calças negras e ficasse nu sobre ela,pronto para penetrá-la.

Não hesitou e logo o fez,sentindo um grito escapar dos lábios femininos.

Logo,o ritmo caloroso entre ambos não foi interrompido.A dança sexual tornava-se cada vez mais rápida e ritmada,chegando perto do clímax.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu em seguida.Ambos explodiram em êxtase,desabando mutuamente sobre o colchão,cansados.

Minos puxou delicadamente o corpo de Pandora para junto do seu,fazendo-a repousar sobre seu peito.

Adormeceram juntos num sono profundo.

Minos sorriu vitorioso.Ela era dele e de mais ninguém.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Radamanthis veio ao encontro de Pandora para avisar-lhe sobre uma reunião que teriam com Lune de _Balron_.

Pandora odiava reuniões,mas era uma autoridade e deveria arcar com as conseqüências disso.

Na mesa de reuniões,se deparou com o amante olhando-a de forma séria e fixa,deixando-a constrangida de certa forma.Qualquer um perceberia a forma como ele a olhava.

O pior de tudo era ela estar sentada à ponta da mesa e ele ao seu lado.

Assim que a reunião aconteceu,vez ou outra,ela aproveitava para lançar-lhe alguns olhares provocantes,enquanto por baixo da mesa,roçava as pernas nas pernas dele,convidando-o para um possível encontro mais tarde,em seu quarto.

Assim que aquele encontro terminou,Radamanthis e Aiacos cochichavam algo que chamou a atenção de Minos.

-O que está havendo?

-Percebeu como a Senhorita Pandora está calma hoje? – Aiacos comentou.

-Há tempos não vejo ela dócil dessa forma. – Radamanthis completou.

Minos arregalou os olhos e sentiu um arrepio na espinha.Os outros dois kyotos olharam para ele,duvidosos.

-O que você acha,Minos? – Aiacos perguntou.

Demorou algum tempo para que ele respondesse.

-Acho que ela é uma garota mimada que precisa tomar jeito... – disse triunfante.

E em seguida,sorriu para ela,que sorriu de volta.

-_Você me paga,Minos de Griffon..._ – disse por telepatia,maliciosamente.

* * *

**One-shot fervorosa de Pandorinha e Minos!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Beijos. **


End file.
